How to Save the World
by Elodus
Summary: Two-Shot. Michael finds the B&B to hide out, but instead finds a cure to the worlds most deadly plague. set after We All Fall Down.
1. Chapter 1

When Michael came into town, he didn't expect to run into trouble so soon. Especially in such a podunk town as Univille. Just about everyone wa sick with that worldwide flu, so it took him some time to actually find someone to tell him where the nearby Beb and Breakfast was, except it wasn't as nearby as he thought. It was also hard to find the trail leading to it, especially on foot. By the time he had gotten there, he was exausted and ready to fall over. It was hard enough to get to Univille. He honestly thought it didn't exist because it wasn't anywhere on his map. This B&B however was a bitch to find.

He walked up to the front door and after adjusting the black beanie on his head, knocked three times. On his third knock, a disheveld lookin red haired girl answered the door. She looked both tired and ready to kill all at the same time. By the looks of her mascara, she had also been crying for sometime. "What do you want?"

THe hostility of the question took Michael off guard. His old habit of suttering began to kick in as he spoke. "I was wondering if I c-could stay here f-for a f-few days, a w-week at most." He looked at the young girl expectantly, hoping by some miracle that she would agree, though she looked less than pleased.

"No vacancy," was all she said before closing the door. Michaels eyebrows started to twitch, as he was annoyed for coming all this way only to have to turn around and look for another place to stay the night. However, he was having none of that today.

He banged on the door harshly, the girl opening the door again. "That's bullshit," Michael said annoyed. Before the girl could get a word in edge wise, he continued. "You're telling me that this B&B, located in the middle of freaking nowhere, has no vacancies?" It was then that he heard it. Various moans, mostly in pain, were coming from inside the house. "What was that?"

Before the girl could answer however, Michael went inside, soon locating the source of the noise. In the living room four people laid on the various couches and chairs, and all looked sick as hell. He noticed the old man had a wound on his chest as it was patched up with gauze. All four of them looked to be extremely hot and sweating profusley.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The girl had followed him in obviously ticked the hell off.

"How sick are these people," Michael asked. "They should be taken to the hospital."

"It wouldn't help in this situation," another female voice with a brithish accent answered. Looking towards the dinning room Michael noticed another woman with raven black hair standing there. "All the hospitals are probably filled up by now, not to mention that this known disease has no known cure."

Michael looked at the British woman before the thought donned on him. "Wait, they have that worldwide flu don't they?" The british woman nodded, walking over to the old man with the wound.

"We've been trying to find a cure, however time grows short and I fear that they may not survive this." She looked around solemly at what he assumed were her friends.

"Don't say that H.G.," the red head said. "As long as we have time we have hope. I can't lose them. " She was near tears as she said this. "We alredy lost Leena, I wont lose them too. Also, it might also suck for Steve, dying twice." Michael decided not to make any sense on that part. He remebered something he needed to ask, though the situation seemed a little bad.

"OK then. Well, sorry to interupt, but do either one of you know about a place called Warehouse 13?" Both women looked at him suspicously.

"What do you know about it," asked the red head.

"Only what I've read from the internet. The people who work there apparently collect dangeroous things and lock them away. I was hoping they could help me with something." Both girls continued to eye him suspicously.

"How exactly did you find it on the internet?"

Michael simply shrugged. "One just needs to know where to look."

"It would seem that way," came another female voice from behind him. Turning around, he noticed another woman slightly older than the other two standing behind him. What he wondered however, was how she got in with out anyone noticing her, especially in those high heels.

"Are you a ninja?" Michael asked lamely. Truth be told, he honestly thought the woman was.

"In more ways than one. My name is Mrs. Fredrick, and these two are Claudia Donovan and H.G. Wells." Michael raised an eyebrow at that last name and turned to the two women.

"Like the famous author?"

"Something like that," the british woman, H.G., said. "Have you found anything information as to the cure to this plague?" The question was pointed towrds Mrs. Fredric.

"I'm afraid not," Mrs. Fredric replied. "Most of the regeants are infected and we still have no clue as to what the cure is." Michael sat back and listened for a bit. watching the women talk amongst themselves, thankful for being forgotten so easily.

He phased out of their conversation for a bit, until one word came up. Artifact. "Wait,artifact?" Michael had heard the word a few places before, having had talked to people that had contact with them. "All this started from some old ass artifact?"

Mrs Fredric looked over at him with a look that clearly said that she was not amused. "Contrary to what you might think, this actually started from a blue orchid that was used several hundred years ago. It has no known cure, and unless we find one, millions worldwide will die." She was close to him now, an intimidating stare being thrown his way.

"Well," Michael started, obviously a few seconds away from wetting his pants, "what I'm trying to say is that you have something to neutralize artifacts with right?" The three women stared at him, obviously not expecting him to know so much.

"What's your point?" H.G. asked a little intruged at where this was going.

"Well, if the orchid was an artifact, maybe the plague is as well." The three women gaped at him, wondering why they hadn't thought of it sooner. "If the plague is an artifact-"

"Then we can use the purple goo to neutralize it" Claudia finished for him, though he was thrown off by the purple goo statement.

"Agent Donovan, get to the Warehouse and bring some of the Neutralizing agent here," Mrs Fredric commanded. "On the double." Claudia wasted not time in bolting out of the door. "H.G., Prepare the other agents for what is to come." H.G. nodded, moving towards the upstairs rooms for something. "As for you," Mrs Fredric turned towards Michael, "I don't believe I caught your name."

"It's Michael, Michael Eldridge."


	2. Chapter 2

Claudia came back an hour later with four syringes, each filled with some sort of purple go o. Michael ahd helped H.G. move some of the furniture around and laid the other four agents on a large blanket. Michael noticed the substance in the syringes as clauda handed them to H.G..

"What's that," he asked. he had never really seen anything like it before and was wondering if it was safe to use on humans.

"Our last hope," Mrs. Fredric explained. "If your hunch is correct, then this will hopefully stop this disease that is spreading." Michael watched as H.G. injected the cruly haired woman with the purple substance.

After a few minutes though, she had stopped sweating. Color was returning to he face, and the dark circles under her eyes were dissapering. Her eyes slowly opened and she sat up asking what had happened. H.G. and Claudia merely hugged her. H.G. then injected the other three members one by one.

Michael rubbed his head at the miracle that was happening befor him. All of their symptoms had cleared up, and they slowly got up one by one. The old man however was having trouble getting up due to the wound on his chest. Michael helped him up though, a look of confusion crossing the mans features.

"Who are you?"

"Just a guy passing through." Michael helped him to his feet and lead him to the couch to lie back down. as he turned around however, all eyes were on him.

"Now don't be so modest," Mrs Fredric said. "You were the one who came p with the idea in the first place. Now then you had said something about needing a room?" Michael nodded slowly, wonderin just how long she had been there. She made a motin to H.G. who walked up to him. "Show our new guest to a room please." H.G. nodded and lead him through the hall under the stairs.

"Who is that guy?" the bulkier man asked Mrs. Fredrick.

"A man passing through, as he said Agent Lattimer." Mrs Fredrick looked back to where Well and Michael walked off to. She then looked back to the other agents. "I will inform the Reagents of this development and hopefully have this cure distributed world wide." Before anyone could talk she had gone just a she had come, mysteriously.

Michael laid down in his bed, his exhaustion more evident now more than ever. He had asked H.G. how much he owed them for the room, and she simply said there was no charge. By now, he had realized that the people from earlier worked in the warehouse he was looking for.

Right now though he was looking forward to sleep more than anything. As he closed his eyes, the sound of someone clearing their throat mad him jump out of the bed in fear. Looking around his room, hen noticed Mrs. Fredrick standing there. "Seriously, how do you do that?!"

Mrs. Fredrick merley smiled at him. "I know all about you Mr. Eldridge." Michaels eye twitched nervously as she said this. "And I think I you can hekp us here."

"How do you mean help?"

"Just recently, the owner of this quaint little B&B died. By now you know that this is just a front. The people in the other room work at Warehouse 13 and they all live here."

"Not really seeing your point here."

"While I was out, I did a little background check on you. Turns out, you were involved with a mafia member, and ran away when he got to possesive of you. I also found out from your medical records that you have an ear disfigurment."

Michael reached up and pulled off his black beanie. His red hair was shaped into an unspiked mohawk. His ears were peirced with studs in the shape of a musical note in each ear. the ttips of his ears formed into points, much like that of a wolf. "So what do you want from me?"

"I want you to work with us, as the new caretaker of the B&B." Michael looked a little shocked as she said this. "I know this is sudden, however if you do decide to work for us I can make your past disappear."

"What about this?" He pointed towards his ears. Mrs. Fredrick simply shook her head.

"I'm afraid that I cannot help with that. But I can assure you that you will not be uncomfortable here." Michael looked at the floor for a long while contemplating her offer.

"If I work for you, then my past with the mafia will be gone?"

"Not a trace of it will be found," Mrs. Fredrick smiled.

"All right, I'll do it."

A/N sorry if this story seems rushed. I'm trying to get back into the habit of writing. Any pointers are greatly appreciated.


End file.
